fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:OutcastBOS
Look who showed up. Just in time for the rant. Wall of text on my talk page. Spoon hates his country. Just doing my job. 21:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, it's good ta see ya, Pyro! If you find the welcome... unappeitzing, I could find you something a bit... fuzzier. Anyway, I'm damn glad that SOMEONE showed. Where did you get refered? Just doing my job. 21:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) My page on el vault. Spoon put the link up... and my mom got pissed at me for the nude chickOutcastBOS 21:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I told him it was a bad idea. He's turning the place into Pr0nlulz. Eh, the Vault doesn't transfer well. Take your stuff, copypaste. It'll be invisible. Copy a box off of Billy Mays, and edit accordingly. Tell mum I said hello. Just doing my job. 21:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Will you be willing to work for a steady supply of... pictures? Spence 21:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) No pictures...OutcastBOS 21:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Damn, well I guess wolf could use a few more... Spence 21:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 21:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]] :Damn it Spoon! You're ruining my operation! Spence 21:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, but no nudity...my mom is a bitch!OutcastBOS 21:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Uh...ok, my page just will not work... a little help guys? OutcastBOS 21:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) But it's a chicken! Eating a BABY?!?! Fat Man Spoon 21:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we know. Spoon are you in need of my erm... services? Spence 21:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! I said it was good! now HELP ME!!!!!(look at above posting)OutcastBOS 21:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean it won't work? Spence 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::just that... it won't FUCKING workOutcastBOS 21:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::How does it not work? What's wrong with it? Spence 21:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::to tell you the truth... I don't really knoe...it's just being retarted with me Idiocy as normal. I thought I killed the chicken... anyway, we really need stats and grammar. Everything is the same as F3, cept Outdoorsman, but I got that covered. You might not want relatives poking around, as Wolf's throwing more fucks than a busy brothel (or Desmond), with images to boot. I'll see if I can't... accomadate you more subtle like. Good luck, godspeed, all that crap. Just doing my job. 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Does it involve chickens? Fat Man Spoon 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :This is a freebie. Spence 21:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ooooooh... good one. Fat Man Spoon 21:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Now are you in need of my services? Spence 21:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) what is up with the chickens?!?!OutcastBOS 21:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Whats it look like?! Fat Man Spoon 21:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) it looks like you have a chicken fetish dude... you need helpOutcastBOS 21:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Nah, it's just a RUSE!!! ha ha! got ya! Fat Man Spoon 21:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) curses...foiled again!OutcastBOS 22:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sigh you deleted my page for you Spoon... way to disappoint. Spence 22:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Back to old buisinessOutcastBOS 22:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Let's Recap Wolf is turning into a cyberpimp. Spoon hates his country. Butcher Pete knows about Photoshop. Porter's not here, but being Captain Super Edit, can help with major problems. I have laid the cards on the table, revealed myself to be a furry, Spence is up to God knows what in who cares where, ACDCZombie is here somewhere, and the Dude is being the Dude. Just doing my job. 22:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm up to nothing... just created my own shack, go see it if you like. Spence 22:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) what's a furry??OutcastBOS 22:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Furries like animals. Like, possibly too much. I'm not a complete furry (I like robots!) but I'm pretty close. Just doing my job. 22:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, so you have an animal fetish? I'm a Voreaphile.look it up.OutcastBOS 22:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Fucking Euro... Fat Man Spoon 22:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sexual arousal to being eaten, eating others, or watching someone being eaten. I agree to some extent... Fat Man Spoon 22:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, nobody call me weird ever again. Spence 22:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::numbers one and three, spoonOutcastBOS 22:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I just like eating generally. Fat Man Spoon 22:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :agreed... Spence 22:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I see... so you're nothing like what I am... my types of Voraphilla are Giantess and animal soft voreOutcastBOS 22:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Being eaten? That's a little dangerous. I'm very sure I could find something for you... don't you think the tank of fuel strapped to your back will cause some nasty heartburn? Just doing my job. 22:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :No, fool. I would like to be eaten...whle...by a giant womanOutcastBOS 22:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::As soon as the tank hits her lower intestine, kaboom... Animal soft? Explain, and I shall find. Just doing my job. 22:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::actually, "soft" is a term to describe both types of vore. It means swallowed whole, not chewedOutcastBOS 22:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 22:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]]